


A Fount of Wisdom

by Rosage



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aisha is everyone's mom, Gen, Portia/Nadia in context, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Working for the palace again puts Aisha on the defensive, but she's caught off guard when the countess's bride-to-be seeks her advice.





	A Fount of Wisdom

The palace fountain rushes behind Aisha, soothing her nerves. Even with Lucio gone, she hesitated to take another palace commission; only Asra's vote of confidence in the countess convinced her to come. At least it is a simple task. The countess needs wedding invitations, and Asra apparently bragged about Aisha's lettering. 

He must have discussed other things, too, for the countess was aware Aisha would not be happy inside the palace. She procured a table for Aisha's outside use, waving away Aisha's insistence that she needn't go to the trouble. _My guests' comfort is of the utmost priority to me. I will see to it that you are not disturbed_. Once Aisha concluded the countess did not intend to put her in debt, she had relaxed.

Besides, the countess is Asra's friend. And for a friend of Asra's, Aisha would help for free.

The fragrant roses, drooping willows, and the rest of her surroundings fade away as she focuses on the flow of her quill, the patterns of ink on the page. Crisp lines, smooth curves. Even the words' meaning becomes invisible in the crafting of identical shapes on each sheet, adorned at the top with a cat and owl.  

All at once she is aware of her company, appearing as suddenly—and watching as intently—as a cat. She jerks her quill. Luckily, ink only splatters on the table. She waves her hand with a spell to clear it, which the stranger blinks at as if it’s a mirage.

"Can I help you?" Aisha asks, schooling her voice to be even. The stranger looks as startled as she feels.

"Oh, no, I—sorry, I was just watching you work. Your writing is so pretty. I only learned to write recently, so my letters are chicken scratch compared to yours."

"Then all I have is more experience. It’s laudable to learn any new skill, especially literacy."

The stranger’s face matches their red sundress, and their palms are pressed together. At Aisha’s words, they recover, smiling as they extend a hand. "Where are my manners? I'm Portia."

Halfway to shaking her hand, it clicks. "The same Portia whose name I keep writing?"

"That's me, Portia with the name!"

Aisha bows her head. "My lady, forgive my manners. My name is Aisha. The countess hired me to—"

Portia waves her off with a similar gesture to the countess, if a bit more energetic. "I'm no lady for another few fortnights. I used to be a maid, so having people we hire defer to me feels super weird. Actually, uh, I'm kinda supposed to be somewhere else right now? I got tired of dealing with pushy morons. Please don't tell."

By the time Aisha processes all of this, Portia's demeanor has already relaxed her. "I understand. You may hide here, if you would like; I believe even the guards have been told to give me a wide berth. The fountain is lovely, isn't it?"    

"It sure is. Sorry for barging in. I, um, must have missed the memo."

"Think nothing of it. You’re welcome company." She doesn't know how to explain that the standard for that is to not wield a weapon. It's still surreal to be back at the palace, working without anyone threatening her for being too slow, or for trying to go home in time for her child's supper, or for no reason at all. Then again, even the countess's taste in spouses seems to have improved.

Portia settles on the lip of the fountain and smoothes her dress over her knees. "You said your name is Aisha? Um, are you Asra's mom?"

Aisha brightens. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yeah! Well, a friend of a friend. We haven't gotten to chat much. But Nadia likes him, and my brother won't shut up about him, and magic is so _cool_. Are you a magician, too?"

In response, Aisha sets her fingertips on the water's surface and lifts, bringing with her a sheet of water in Portia's image. Portia gasps and pokes her picture's nose, coming away with a droplet on her finger. Aisha lets the illusion shimmer and collapse.

"That's incredible!" Portia says. "I wonder if we could make the invitations like this."

"The couriers might have a difficult time with that," Aisha says, though she's still grinning. It raises her spirit to be given such a positive reaction, even after using magic.

"Nuts, you're right. Hey, um, can I ask you for some advice?"   

Anticipating a question about magic or writing, Aisha says, "Of course."  

Nearby, a peacock fans his jewel-like feathers. Portia scoots closer and wraps a long curl around her finger. "Rumor has it you're happily married?"

"Rumor, is it?" Aisha asks, amused. "That must make for dull gossip, but yes, extremely happy."

"How? I mean, you know. You've been married a long time, right?" Seeing Portia is as flustered as before, Aisha softens, patting her arm.

"I have. It may seem trite, but I married the literal man of my dreams. He and his familiar appeared to me like bursts of sunlight, and by simply living my life, I finally met him."

Portia is leaning in now, like she's lapping up every word. "And then, and then? Was it love at first sight?"

"No, dear. Even magic can't account for that. We still work at loving, and listening, and supporting each other, every day. But it’s not grueling work with someone who feels like home."

"Huh. That doesn't sound so bad. Or so different from marrying a non-magic-dream-man." Portia seems both disappointed and relieved.

"Every relationship is different. I can't imagine the rules for courting a countess, but aren't you the one who knows _your_ countess best?"

"Oh, no contest," Portia says, looking smug. It dissipates as she glances toward the worktable like she's seeing it for the first time. "Sorry for interrupting your work. You just remind me of some of my grandmas—not that you're that old! I mean, they were the only moms I ever knew, and..."

It’s Aisha's turn to dismiss the concern with a wave. "Don't worry. I'm flattered. Any friend of Asra's can expect my support." Besides, even her gut is finally realizing nobody will arrive to smash things if she takes a break.

"Thanks so much," Portia says, and Aisha feels she could say the same.


End file.
